Song of My Heart
by Wishing4Wings
Summary: Toris Lorinaitis is an aspiring musician. Natalia Arlovskaya is an everyday working girl who leads a dull life. What will happen when these two paths cross with each other? Read and find out!  AU  LietxBela
1. Chp 1:Introduction

Hello everyone! Here is my other story I'm working on. Yes, I am balancing two stories at once. It's not as hard as I thought it would be...

This is an AU about Belarus and Lithuania. In this story Lithuania is a musician who is trying to get noticed. Belarus is just a normal girl (for the most part) who lives a dull life. She's trying to find something to spice up her dull life now that she has completely given up on her long love for Ivan. What will happen to them once they meet? Read the story and find out! More characters will be included in later chapters.

_Italics_ = Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Obviously... Everyone knows the drill :P**

* * *

><p>Alone, sits the bitter girl who spits at the word "happiness". Her name is Natalia Arlovskaya. She spends her days working and living alone. Each day is the same as the one before. Either she is typing up data or sitting at home. Natalia does not believe that happiness will ever poke its face in her dull life. Ever since Ivan rejected her, she has shut herself out from the world. Apparently constant stalking and obsessing is not very attractive. Well here she is, sitting by herself at a café and sipping at her freshly brewed coffee. She thought she should change up her usual routine and take a different road home from work. On her way, she stopped in for a little "pick-me-up" as she liked to call coffee.<p>

Natalia sat at one of the tables outside of the café, not wanting to deal with any of the rowdy customers inside. For some odd reason, people refused to sit outside. It was a nice day after all, why not sit outside and attempt to enjoy it? Whatever their reasoning, she did not care, as long as no one was there to bother her. She looked up from her cup of coffee to watch the people walk by. It kept her semi entertained. Sometimes you could find the strangest people walking amongst a crowd.

Time passed slowly and as it inched forward her coffee dwindled away. Now Natalia sat alone with an empty cup of coffee in her hands. A bored expression was plastered on her face as she watched the ongoing crowd. Not a single interesting person has walked by. It seems like taking a different route home did nothing for her. She still felt miserable. A hardly coherent sigh escaped her lips as she stood up to throw away the empty cup. It was about high time she left to go home anyways. Right as she disposed of the cup she heard a faint tune in the distance. It sounded like an acoustic guitar. Her eyes scanned the street. Where was this sound coming from? Natalia looked past all the people and saw a man sitting at the edge of the other side of the street. He was strumming a guitar as if he was testing the sound. He had long brown hair tied back in a small ponytail. His jeans were torn up at the knees and he had a striped cardigan on with a plain t-shirt underneath. In front of the man sat an open guitar case. _He must be playing for money…_ Natalia thought to herself. She contemplated on going over to him and having a listen, but time was wearing thin. Quickly, she checked her cell phone for the time. _I suppose I can spare a few more minutes before heading back home._

Natalia crossed the street cautiously and made her way over to him. Now that she was closer she could tell he was around her age. The man was playing a soft tune and humming along. It was a peaceful song, like something you would listen to before going to sleep. She looked down at the guitar case. It was empty. She began to wonder how much money he makes by doing this and how often he does it. By the look of it, he didn't care how much money he received. The gentle smile across his face made it clear he didn't care. Natalia questioned how he has not noticed her standing there yet. He was too engulfed in his playing apparently. She then got an idea. Without haste, Natalia dug in her hand bag and found a few quarters. She threw them in the case and waited. The sound of clinking coins broke the man out of his music trance. He stopped playing and looked up to see who made the kind donation of change. His emerald eyes widened at the sight before him. The girl standing there was absolutely breath taking. She was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. Her long silvery white hair glistened like the stars and her dark eyes were like the night sky. He cracked a nervous smile "Th-thank you miss!"

Natalia gave the man a slight nod as if to say "You're welcome." She looked away from him to check the time again. _Crap, I really need to get home before it gets dark…_

Her attention returned to the man. It would be rude of her not to say anything. "I like your guitar playing… it's nice." She said in a mono-tone voice. The man blushed at her words. It wasn't a big compliment, but coming from someone as pretty as her was like getting a message from God. With that said Natalia turned around and left. She had no time to stick around and listen to anymore music. This left the man heartbroken. He wanted to talk to her and to get her name. Without thinking, he jumped up and shouted "Hey! I'm Toris Lorinaitis! I'll be here tomorrow if you want to listen some more!" Natalia jumped at the sudden shout he made. She turned to look at the man who goes by Toris one last time before walking off. He seemed like a bubbling fool. What was he ignorant? Shouting like that... She breathed a soft sigh and turned back around. _I suppose taking this road tomorrow won't do me any harm…_

Toris watched her walk away until she was out of seeing distance. His heart was still pounding from their meeting. He crossed his fingers begging, hoping, **praying** she would stop by tomorrow.

_I want to play her the song of my heart…_

* * *

><p>This chapter is short I know. All my prologuesintroductions are going to be shorter... Aren't most first chapters to stories short?

Please R&R [Give me some advice~]

Things will start getting interesting from here on out, just FYI. :3

Until the next chapter, Bye-bye~

**Wishing4Wings**


	2. Chp 2: From now on

Here's chapter 2! I tried to improve from the last chapter... I don't know if this is any better. ^-^;; I-Im trying my best though! I really am!

Oh! And sorry about the cliche ending from the first chapter... I'm the type who likes to play the title in the story somehow. It makes me feel clever... Apparently I'm not though... Eheheheh =w=;;

I added two characters into this chapter! Yay we have France and Ukraine now! Soon I'll bring Russia in... Not yet... I don't want to start any "drama" till later... *insert small evil laugh here*

Anyways please do enjoy!

**Disclaimer: You know the drill people! I Do Not Own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Natalia was filing papers at her office where she works. It was a slow day. All there was for her to do was filing and typing up some data. If she were lucky, they would give her work that required her to actually leave the office, but not today. "I can't believe boss gave me the filing duties again. He always gives the more decent tasks to that damn fool." she muttered under breath as she continued filing.<p>

"If the wrong person hears you bad mouthing boss you'll get fired. You do know that, right?"

The French accent made her skin crawl. It was that damned Frenchman. He was the office pervert who hit on everything that moved. She didn't even want to speak to such a low life. Natalia reluctantly turned to see Francis Bonnefoy standing in the door way. She scowled at him "What do you want?"

He raised his hands up in defense, a coy smile playing across his lips. "Oh nothing mon belle. I was just warning you, that's all."

Natalia growled under her breath. This man constantly drove her crazy. "Well thanks for the concern." she said with harsh sarcasm. The oblivious fool didn't notice her obvious sarcasm and gleamed happily. He walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "You're so very welcome. Maybe you could thank me by getting a drink with me after work?"

If she had one of her very many knives on her, she would have stabbed him right then in there. Sadly, you cannot bring knives to work. Natalia gritted her teeth in irritation. _Why does this moron always have to bug __**ME**__? _She elbowed him in the side with such force that he fell backwards. "Don't touch me you scumbag!" He rubbed his side, cursing something in French. Natalia couldn't seem to understand why he hit on her when she constantly rejected him through violent actions. Francis was certainly persistent. _Not like I'm much different when it comes to Ivan though…_ She hurriedly finished her filing and walked out. Before leaving entirely, she glared back at the Frenchman. "Don't you ever lay your filthy hands on me again."

* * *

><p>After that little "incident", work went by pretty quickly. Natalia was relieved at that fact because she was sick of being in the office. She gathered her things and left as fast as possible, avoiding any obstacle that may stop her along the way. As she left the office building her phone went off. "Who the hell would be calling me?" Natalia asked herself as she took out her phone. "Sister? Why is she calling me?" She stopped asking questions and answered the phone. "Hello Katyusha."<p>

"Natalia, I'm so glad you answered! I have some great news!"

Natalia rolled her eyes, assuming it was going to be worthless information "Oh really? What is it?" she asked, trying to act like she honestly cared.

"I met a boy who actually likes me. I have a date tonight. Hehe, I'm so excited!"

"What! Really! Who is it sister!" Now she was interested…

Her sister giggled on the other line. "His name is Im Yong Soo."

Natalia quirked an eyebrow out of confusion "He's Asian?"

"Yup, he's Korean. Oh I'm so happy, but I have to go now Natty! Keep in touch, okay? I miss you!"

Katyusha hung up, leaving her sister dumbfounded. _Sister has a boyfriend? Wow…_ This thought played in her head for a few more moments before she snapped back to reality. She had almost forgotten that she was supposed to take the other way home.

Thoughts from yesterday begin to rewind in her head. Now Natalia was wondering if that man would actually be there playing his guitar. She shook her head, denying herself from thinking of anymore complicated matters. It's not liked she would care if he showed up or not. Natalia huffed and began to make her way home.

The streets seemed more lively than usual. Why was everyone so cheery? Was it a holiday that she just wasn't aware of? People passed her laughing and some were even dancing. _What the hell is going on? Is everyone on a high today? It seems like any other day to me._

Natalia pondered on this as she turned the corner onto the street where she encountered Toris. The sound of his acoustic guitar immediately met her ears. _Looks like he is here after all… Hey! Why are there so many people gathered around over there!_

A group of people were standing all around in a circle, clapping and having what seemed to be a merry time. Curiosity got the best of her because before she realized it she had already joined the circle. In the middle was Toris Lorinaitis. Yesterday, no one paid one bit of attention to him and today all these people are clapping along to his music. This threw Natalia for a loop. She pushed past all the people to get a better view.

Toris was playing more upbeat music from what she had heard before. Natalia stared intently at him as he played through the entire song. After he finished, all the people gathered around applauded him and he bowed his head in appreciation. They began to scatter, returning to what business they were attending to before.

Natalia silently approached Toris. To her surprise, his guitar case wasn't out and open. _Didn't he play for money?_

She let out a small cough in a way to get his attention. He jumped and looked up. His eyes widen and he grinned "You came!"

"I did." she mumbled quietly. Toris was overjoyed by this. "S-so um… W-We didn't properly introduce ourselves yesterday. I'm Toris Lorinaitis, an aspiring musician." He held out a shaky hand to her. She stared at his hand for awhile before speaking without returning the gesture. "I'm Natalia Arlovskaya."

Toris' hand reluctantly returned to his side. He let out a nervous laugh. _M-Man this girl is cold... And she keeps staring at me with such intensity that it's making me nervous! _

"So why did you tell me you would be here today? Was there a reason?"

Toris blinked a few times, processing her question in his brain. He kind of did that in spur of the moment. His head wasn't functioning at the time. "W-Well… I-I wanted to see you again! S-So I thought if I told you I would be here that you might stop by! Ahahaha…haha…"

Natalia eyed him up and down, analyzing every piece of him she could see. Toris noticed this and began to shake. _Sh-She's doing it again! _

"You honestly thought that I would care if you would be here? You are quite a fool, aren't you?" she asked with no malice. Natalia was harsh and very blunt. She liked getting straight to the point, which meant no beating around the bush.

Toris let out another nervous laugh. He wasn't sure how to handle a woman like her. Actually, he wasn't sure on how to handle women in general. "W-Well you did come… and that's all that matters." he choked out.

Natalia's eyes widen a little. He was right after all. She did show up, but why? _I guess I just decided to go this way again because it is out of the norm for me…_ She assured herself. "Yes I did… which means you should be playing your guitar instead of chatting with me." she said icily.

Toris hastily grabbed his guitar and gave it a few test strums before playing it. Natalia stood there calmly, listening to every note he played until it was time for her to leave. He waved good bye to her as she walked off, hoping that she would be there again the next day. She absentmindedly hummed the music he played as she made her way home.

_I guess this road is nicer than the other… I suppose I'll take this way from now on…_

* * *

><p>Aaand there you have it! Chapter two! :D<p>

I hope the character aren't too OOC... I'm trying to make them different, but not to the point where they aren't themselves.

R&R

Until next time everyone... :3

**Wishing4Wings**


End file.
